1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory element and a semiconductor device having the memory element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a semiconductor device having various functions, in which a plurality of circuits is integrated over an insulating surface, has been developed. In addition, a semiconductor device capable of transmission and reception of data, which is provided with an antenna and operates with electric energy into which an electric wave received by the antenna has been converted, is developed. Such a semiconductor device is referred to as a wireless chip (also referred to as an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF (radio frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or an RFID (radio frequency identification)), and has already been introduced into some markets.
Most of such semiconductor devices that have already been put into practical use generally have an antenna and a circuit (also referred to as an IC (integrated circuit) chip) using a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon substrate, and the IC chip includes a memory circuit (also referred to as a memory), a control circuit, and the like. In particular, it is possible to provide a semiconductor device with high added value providing higher performance by being provided with a memory circuit which can store much data. However, although silicon substrates are expensive, such semiconductor devices are required to be manufactured inexpensively. This is because small semiconductor devices such as wireless chips are expected to be in demand as semi-disposable products. As a result, in recent years, an organic thin film transistor (hereinafter, also referred to as an “organic TFT”), an organic memory, and the like using organic compounds for a control circuit, a memory circuit, and the like have been actively developed (for example, see Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-26277).